


Cancel all languages

by Dunebug03



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebug03/pseuds/Dunebug03
Summary: lance has a nightmare and keith finds out. how will keith handle the panic attack? will lance be surprised by the outcome?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 24





	Cancel all languages

Panic. that's all lance could feel. Being captured, in space, and no idea where his family was left lance in panic. He'd often suffer from panic attacks alone in his room. After the death of another well loved planet, all occupants gone, lance was having another panic attack. So once he landed the red lion, he quickly rushed to his room. Lance threw on some pajamas, shut all of his lights off, and crawled into the corner of his bed. He felt trapped. Lost. everything came rushing at him. His mind twirled and sank down deeper into his thoughts. Thoughts of hopelessness, uncertainty, thoughts of leaving thoughts of- " hey lance?" keith? Lance didn't answer, only put his head in his knees as he hugged them closer to his body. 

"Lance, buddy, are you okay?" Keith seemed worried. Still, no answer from lance though. " i'm going to open the door, okay?" a knock on the wall signalled that it was okay. Keith opened the door to reveal a little light. He could see lance on his bed. " lance..." keith whispered.he didn't look up. " panic attack. " not even above a whisper, but Keith could still hear him. " que lo desencadenó? Puedo ayudar?" Keith whispered, not wanting to cause him anymore grief. " solo sostenme por favor. Todo es demasiado ruidoso." lance sat up a bit for keith. Keith moved lance in between his legs so that he could hold him better. Grabbing his hand to hold and to let Lance lay his head on Keith's chest. " tu latido de corazón me calma. Por general me ocupo de esto solo. Gracias." lance sighed. " ?solo? Por qué no me dijiste que habías tenido ataques de pánico? !te habría ayudado! " keith mumbled worriedly . lance hummed, feeling a bit better. "Cómo te sientes?" Keith asked, holding Lance tighter to him, kissing the top of his head. " mejor. Gracias.'' Lance's breathing had become normal again. 

It was silent in the room. Dark and almost silent. Soft snores came from the cuban on keith. Lance had fallen asleep. And so did Keith after a few shifts in the bed. They were both lying down. Lance on keith. Lance snoring softly and Keith starting to drool a bit. And it lasted into the night. When lance woke, it was 3 in the morning. He played yesterday over in his head. Then it hit him. Keith. Speaking spanish. Keith holding him and calming him down. In spanish. " KEITH WAKE UP" lance yelled in his ear. He woke with a start, "huh? What's wrong lance?" Keith was still asleep. Tiredness laced in his voice. "You. you. YOU. you know spanish?! Since when???" lance was bewildered. " i learned it for you since you're always saying stuff during training. Plus i like you, so i thought id would help me a lot. " Keith was still asleep or else he'd hate himself for saying that. Lance though, he was grinning from ear to ear. He pounced on Keith and kissed him. 

To say the least, Keith was fully awake. " How long have you been learning it?" lance asked. " it's been a few months. I've understood most of what you were saying during training and in the hallways and whatnot. I just didn't know when to tell you I guess.'' Keith felt his face heat up a bit. Lance looked horrified. " fuuuuuuck. I made so many dirty jokes. Why didn;t you stop me then ???" lance groaned, flopping back on the bed. Keith chuckled and straddled lance, leaning down to capture him in a rough kiss. " estoy enamorado de ti. Y si, escuche el papel en el que querías follarme durante el entrenamiento sabado. " keith chuckled again . Lance looked at the clock on his stand, and red faced, asked ' its only 3:42. You could fuck if you wanted to. If you wanted to, i mean. Well what i actua-" keith cut him off with a needy kiss. " may i?" keith raised an eyebrow and smirked. " por favor, papi?" lance sat up a bit to kiss keith once again and pull his shirt over his head. " i want you." was all lance said before being attack by hickies and bite marks. His shirt and pajama pants were thrown on the ground next to keith's shirt and soon his jeans too. Left in only their boxers, lance palmer keith. He stopped.

"Is something wrong? We don't have to do this." Keith kissed Lance softly in reassurance. " it's just that...im.. Aun virgen." lance mumbled the last part. " i am too lance. We can learn together, okay?" lance nodded. He reached into his stand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Then, he took his boxers off and threw them to the side, his head turned so Keith couldn't see his blushing face. " I've uh..already prepared earlier. I kinda..got bored?" Lance waited for a response. It was silent again. He looked at Keith, face red and breathing harshly. Keith couldn't imagine lance touching himself. His stomach did flips, his heart raced, and his dick was hard. Keith wanted lacne even more after thinking about how lance looked, felt, and sounded like while touching himself. " how prepared?" Keith blurted quickly, stipping from his own boxers to add to the growing pile of clothes. " why don't you come find out?" lance felt a bit cockier as they were on his bed, both nakedand both ready to pounce on each other. Even though it was their first time, they felt it was the right time. Together and with each other; with the person they loved the most. 

Keith poured some of the lube into his hands and traced around lance's hole. "Tell me if i'm hurting you okay? We can stop at any time." Keith didn't want to hurt the younger boy. He truly meant what he said. And with that, he stuck a finger inside lance and slowly thrusted into him. "How's that?" Keith asked. " it doesn't hurt yet, keep going" lance painted. He felt hot. Keith added another finger and started to stretch his lance. Even though Lance had already prepared earlier, he needed to stretch just a bit, because Lance finally caught sight of how big Keith was. Lance was drooling a bit and his dick stood taller. Keith added a third finger. "Nngh" lance goaned. Keith stopped." are you doing okay?" lance batted his lashes up at keith " por favor, damelo. Te deseo papi" lance softly moaned out. Keith couldn't wait any longer. He poured some lube on his dick and slowly, but cautiously pushed into lance. Poor lance, the pain was excruciating and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Keith waited for Lance to adjust and kissed his tears away, whispering encouragement and asking if he wanted to stop. After a few moments, Lance nodded for Keith to move. A few slow thrusts and lance felt pleasure. " duro, rapido. Por favor papi" keith did as asked. He shifted and found Lance's sweet spot. Soft pants and not-so-quiet moans came from both boys. Keith kissed Lance to shut him up. Then Moved down to his neck, leaving hickies all over the place. They both felt high, hooked on each other. Keith hit Lance's prostate. Lance clung to Keith, raking his nails down his back, drawing some blood, and loving the euphoria. Soon, he felt a knot in his stomach. "Im-im close." he mewled in keith's ear. " the cum for me baby. Don't hold back. I'm close too." a few more strokes and lance came all over his and keith's torso while keith came inside lance. 

After settling down from their high, Keith carried lance to the shower and washed both of them off. He redressed lance in pajama pants, but no shirt. It was too hot for one. Lance crawled to Keith and cuddled him until he fell asleep. " i love you so much sharpshooter.'' Keith whispered to an assumed asleep lance. Lance kissed keith." i love you too samurai" he mumbled before they both drifted into a much needed sleep. 


End file.
